Five years to late
by book-fanatic14
Summary: In one month, Hinata said through her tears, I will be a married woman...I will be Hinata Uchiha.'
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

She stared at him as she always did when she knew he would bring unwanted news. She looked down at her small, folded hands and closed her eyes. Her father was a very intricate man and he usually got what he wanted. He was the kind of man who knew how to get things without having to go out of his way doing it. He had always been strict and it seemed he was always watching you even if he were away a great distance. She was afraid of him and gave him only respect and did as he pleased. She figured if she did that than he wouldn't have anything to complain to her about.

He sat there looking at her as well, calculating just what he had brought up over the past twenty-five years. She, tall and slender, pretty and soft-spoken, was Hinata Hyuga. Noticing her looking down he cleared his throat. Snapping her head up, she mumbled a quick apology.

He nodded approvingly. "Hinata, How old are you?"

She looked up at him and answered. "Twenty-five, Father." He lifted an eyebrow.

"And may I ask how old is Hanabi?"

"Yes you may, Father. She is twenty."

His gaze on her shifted towards the large self portrait of Hanabi, her husband, and their baby boy. Her father had made it arranged that it would be in his study.

"Tell me Hinata Hyuga, Do you plan on getting married? Having children?" He questioned his intimidating gaze back on her.

"Yes, Father I do." Her answer was quiet and feeble. She knew where this was going and she also knew what was coming up next.

"Apparently by now Hinata Hyuga you don't. You know there is a time limit in the Hyuga household at which you are to get married by your twentieth birthday. Hanabi and Neji have already fulfilled their duties. They have already made good strong families, they have already moved out of the manor with their family." Every word was like a stab in her heart, in her pride. Feeling tears coming into the cracks of her eyes, she forced them back. If there was one thing you didn't do it was weep in front of Father.

"I've given you too much time Hinata. Since you haven't taken any action in the last five years I _will_. In fact, I've already taken the responsibility of choosing your betrothed." Her world froze right at that moment.

"You've…already chosen?" She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat and reminded her not to cry no matter how much she wanted to.

Her Father nodded and said simply, "Sasuke Uchiha. Coming from the Uchiha bloodline I do believe your children will be a great success."

Hinata said nothing. She was too flabbergasted to speak, to move, to react to all the news she had just been bombarded with. It was as if she were a dummy sitting in the chair Hinata Hyuga was supposed to sitting in. A girl who was due to marry a man she had never met before, to make children with, to live the rest of her life with.

"The preparations' have already been arranged. You'll be wed in one month, Hinata." He stared at her noticing her shocked facial expression.

"That is all, you can leave." He said with a small wave of the hand. He felt no guilt at all, forcing his eldest daughter into an arranged marriage. She had brought this onto her own self. He was also interested in how she would get along with the Uchiha herself. It was a great opportunity to see how Hinata Hyuga, tall and slender, pretty and soft-spoken would handle Sasuke's brute actions.

"Good day Hinata."

She stood up, not blinking and left the room. Her hand shook as she closed the door behind her softly. Putting her hand over her mouth she walked up the stairs leading up to the 2nd room, where her room was.

Closing the door she like a child who had just been reprimanded, slowly fell onto her bed full of white linens and started to cry, weep, and wish that she in the last five years would've gotten married.

She didn't _know_ Sasuke Uchiha.

She had never even _met_ Sasuke Uchiha, for all she knew he could be the Earl of Insanity!

Would he even take to her well?

She knew _nothing_ about Sasuke Uchiha, a man who she was to marry in one month, have children with, and live the rest of her life with. How could her father do this to her? Yes, she knew there was a certain time period in which you were to marry. And yes she knew that her Father wanted her, like Hanabi and Neji, to breed good, strong children who in the future would keep the family name going. She wanted all of that to! She wanted to marry! She wanted to have children! But she also intended to live the rest of her life with a person she actually _loved_. Instead she was to marry Sasuke Uchiha.

Right in the middle of her thoughts she just had to ask herself how was _he_ handling all of this? Perhaps he was outraged by this sudden news as well? Judging from her Fathers words she knew the Uchiha's were probably very well known and important. She had heard the name several times before but didn't concern herself with them. They to probably wanted good offspring as well…that's all they wanted. That's all her Father wanted as well. He cared nothing about her happiness or her desires. Hinata knew she shouldn't speak badly of her Father but it was true! All her life she had always done as she was told. So why now did he do this? She would never understand her Father. She never did and probably never would.

"One month," Hinata whispered threw her tears. "I will be a married woman…I will be Hinata Uchiha."

Saying it out loud just made the tears run down faster, with more meaning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Ah, I would just like to make clear that I am very pleased with the results of chapter one. Much thanks to all who reviewed. Also, my other story will be updated shortly. I just thought those who read it would like to hear that.**

**BF14 :)**

**-------------- **

Sasuke Uchiha, stared at the small picture of the woman he would soon be married to. He had to admit he was a little disappointed. He had expected a harder looking woman with dark black hair and high eyebrows, with large dark brown eyes ready to perk up at any moments notice. But instead he got a woman, a _Hyuga_ that looked like she had been born from an angel. Pure white skin, large pearl colored eyes, silky hair. She was gorgeous but that was the problem.

She had a very soft looking, fragile figure. She also probably had a very meek personality, a personality he didn't fancy at all. Would she even be _able_ to bear his children? It was actually a very aggravating question. What if she couldn't? An even more aggravating question.

Sasuke sighed and stopped thinking about it. He was just going to have to wait, something he wasn't good at. He wasn't very worried though about pleasing her. If she were to be his wife than she was to act like his wife, it was as simple as that. And if she refused then there would be problems.

He was viewed from many angles and people considered him to be a very complex man. He though was in fact very simple. You please him, do as he told you with no back mouth, you got no problems from him. It was a good, strong strategy that had worked for generations with the Uchiha family. It worked indeed.

It worked _very_ well.

-------

A few days later, after the news of her betrothal, Hinata had calmed down considerably. She, after crying her eyes out, had decided to look at the bright side of things. There was no point in sobbing because it wouldn't change what was going to happen. She felt a little better about things after her Father had arranged a picture of her betrothal sent up to her. He was handsome for one thing, not very nice looking though. They would just have to deal with things then, she told herself.

She often wondered what their relationship would be like. Whether she would have enough courage to talk to him or not when she would first meet him. It scared her at first. What if he didn't like her? Would they have an awkward relationship? She hoped not. Perhaps it would be love at first sight…or maybe not.

She had gotten a call from one of her friends earlier that day, Ino Yamanaka. Who was ecstatic about her betrothal. Hinata had found out that her marriage had been posted in the newspaper, and that was how Ino found out. Not being married herself, Ino had wished Hinata good luck. Ino didn't want to get married. It was very hard to believe because Hinata found out that she was very good with men unlike herself who blushed every time man winked at her or gave her a swift smile. She had always been so shy while Ino had been very loud and rambunctious.

As kids, Hinata could remember Ino saying "Come on Hinata. Perk up! Stop acting all scared and shy!" And she tried to act as Ino told her. But it never worked out, it felt weird and it made her feel out of place. Acting shy just made her feel more comfortable. It was strange, yes, but really in reality nobody is normal. At least not in her family. She had a Father who acted like a tyrant, though at times he was merciful which she was glad of that, She had a sister who was just as loud and rambunctious as Ino was, she had a cousin who was about the most intellectual person she knew, and of course there was herself, a woman, though she still felt like a little girl at times, not very social when it came to expressing her opinions. So many faults…so little time to correct them that is if they can be corrected.

Perhaps being strange is normal since so many people are strange. Being strange is so common it's become normal. It is abnormal if you weren't strange.

Was _he_ strange? She had asked herself. Perhaps he was…perhaps he was just like herself…perhaps not. No, he didn't _look_ strange but they do say don't judge a book by its cover. Ino, when she had seen him had called him a _handsome devil_. Hinata wrinkled her nose. A handsome devil? She thought not! He certainly was handsome but he looked less like a devil than the next man did. Ino did always come up with the funniest names. Sometimes so naïve and childish Hinata had a hard time believing she was twenty-six.

Ino had been born into a wealthy family as Hinata had though she decided to take on the 'simple' life. Simple was what Ino liked. What's the point in becoming all high and mighty when half the time you're miserable? She had debated with Neji a few times. He had answered. What's the point of being simple when you could have the better things in life? Hinata agreed with no one. Yes, she herself liked simple things but she had to admit having the better things in life was nice.

Would Neji like him? Hinata hoped so. Having disagreements in the family would not work out nicely. Not only for Neji's wife but herself as well. And her father would banish someone of course. We have to keep up the family name. Her Fathers motto. The Hyuga's were known for being very in-charge and precise. Three strikes and you're out. That's how things went.

Would he understand her Father's rule and order? Would he even tolerate it? Perhaps, she was forgetting he too came from a very prestigious family. Was he used to always being ordered around? There was a great possibility that he was. Would he be like that as well? Her father had given her enough practice so if he was she would be ready…hopefully she would.

She wished she had all the answers in life. She wished she could predict the future. But that would be no fun. Ino would say. Who needs fun, you're an _adult_ Ino it's time for responsibility. Neji would reply annoyingly. And Hinata would watch, like she always did, expressing her opinion to herself like she always did. Neji…you are one of the most boring men I have ever associated with! How did you get married again? Since I wasn't invited to the wedding! Ino rattled off. And Neji would sigh and close his eyes. He would say no more and things would get very quiet until Hinata suggested everybody go out for a refreshing drink.

She was satisfied with her life but only to soon would she be introduced to another.

--------

**Hinata is one of my most favored characters. So today I played favorites between him and her. I know I should include him a little bit more but I'm just a little bit more accustomed to her than to him. **

**So the first paragraphs are of his opinions, not on everything but on her. I tried to make him sound as Sasuke-like as I could but unfortunately I don't think it went out well. I think I made him a bit too soft. So that's why I started out with him. **

**Please try to give me some pointers on how to get his personality right, I've always had trouble writing with his voice. **

**Thank you :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**Ah, now we finally get to something. Once again thank you all who reviewed, I really appreciate it. **

**Enjoy!**

**Also I hope you all had a very **_**scary**_** Halloween! To be honest though, I tried to get this posted up by Halloween but I had candy duty this year so things got busy and all. Anyhow I think this chapter in particular is one of the important ones. It having to do with the whole betrothal and all!**

**If you have any concerns or questions don't be afraid to ask! Or if you have any comments on how things are so far, whether they be good or not I would happily read them!**

**---------- **

"Aw, Come on Mrs. Uchiha, hold still for me now." Hanabi mumbled as she brushed her fidgety older sister's hair. Hinata sat down if front a huge mirror while Hanabi styled her hair for her.

Hinata frowned slightly at Hanabi's proper title, "I'm not married yet, Hanabi."

She shrugged. "As far as I'm concerned, you're _Mrs. Uchiha_." Hanabi grinned at her sisters bit of her lip. Hinata was nervous, she could tell.

Hinata looked at herself in the mirror catching her sister's grin. She sighed softly. Hanabi and her constant inside jokes were starting to get nerve racking. You would think Hanabi would feel the exact same way since she was married herself but alas she was just different. She was strange and yet normal.

Hinata looked down at her folded hands in her lap and closed her eyes just as she had done when her Father gave her the shocking news. She knew he wasn't that far away. He could only be a few floors down. He was in the same building, and had been ever since about eight o clock that morning, and yet she hadn't laid eyes on him. In a way she was relieved that she hadn't met him yet. She preferred looking forward to seeing him rather than seeing him in person. Seeing him, speaking to him, looking at him, hearing him speak all for the first time today.

"Hanabi, What is it like being married?" Hinata questioned. Hanabi started laughing.

"Sorry Mrs. Uchiha but no short-cuts, you have to find that out on your own."

"Hanabi…" Hinata pleaded with a small smile on her face. "Please tell me."

"Uh-Uh. Nope, I refuse." Hanabi said as she licked her finger to smooth Hinata's eyebrow.

"There, Mrs. Uchiha, you are done and looking pretty."

Standing back, Hanabi let Hinata get a good look of herself. Hinata leaned forward and turned side to side. Rubbing her rosy colored lips together she smiled in approvement. She had counted on Hanabi and she had come through for her. As loud and rambunctious as she was you could count on her to get a job done. Hinata took one last glance at herself, smiling half-heartedly.

"Thank you Hanabi." Hinata stepped forward and hugged her sister affectionately.

Hanabi smiled as she hugged her sister. She couldn't help to feel a little but of loss though. It, not to long ago, had hit her that Hinata was going to be married, moving away to a place where she knew Hinata wouldn't be familiar with. They could communicate by phone, letters, perhaps a luncheon every now and then but generally that was it! There would really be no more Sister-Sister time. She was sure Hinata would be busy trying to cope with her husband while she herself had a one year old on her hands…and if that wasn't enough there was Neji…

"Is this what you want Hinata?" Hanabi whispered.

"Of-Of course Hanabi…Why wouldn't I want to get married?" Hinata bit her bottom lip waiting for an answer but she got none.

"You know what? Nevermind that, forget everything I said." Hanabi said her embrace loosening.

"Besides it's getting late and you're not even dressed yet." Hanabi let go of Hinata and walked over to the wardrobe facing the opposite direction. Opening it she revealed a long, sleek, thickly embroidered, white dress.

A wedding dress it was and its purpose: To make one woman look magnificent on the most important day of her life. The day she was to be married…to say her wedding vows, to wear a ring as an emblem of love. Oh but don't so many people abuse the word love. Like a child with a new toy, it loves it at first, wanting to be with it every wonderful moment but eventually it bores the child and naturally the only way of getting rid of the something you don't like is to throw it away so that's exactly what the child intends to do. It throws it away and forgets about it, forgets all the wonderful times they had together. The child moves on…

Her marriage would not end up like that. She would not throw it away. She would keep it safe, protect it from dangers even if it hurt her more then she had ever been hurt before. She would show her Father how strong she had become from the marriage, she would prove to him she was committed to making things work…no matter what.

"Yes, Hanabi. This is what I want."

---------

The first thing he noticed when she came walked down the isle with that father of hers was her eyes. Not their appearance no, what lay inside of them. It was a strange mixture of anxiety and determination. He had never seen anything like that in a woman's eyes though it never really occurred to him to look.

Looking over her he nodded in approval. She was dressed appropriately for the occasion, wedding dress and all. He did take into the note that she too looked over him. It was a given fact that she was pleased possibly even intimidated. He had become accustomed to it.

He also noted she stood up straight and talked directly to the person to whom she was speaking too with a soft but clear voice, the complete opposite of what her Father had described to him only hours earlier. _On your best behavior for me hmm?_

There really wasn't any promise in impressing him. He either liked you or not. To him there was no meaning in the phrase _To harsh_. They were just two words, not even a sentence, that he didn't care for. Unfortunately some people just didn't understand the concept of being firm and harsh.

He had the _right_ to be harsh.

--------

It had gone by quickly, way to fast for her to take in just what had happened. She had tried to act as professional as possible (no matter how strange it felt) hoping that he would notice and from his deep stare she guessed he did.

_Well, Hinata you're finally Mrs. Uchiha._

------

**Do you think I should have described things better? I do…anyway thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**It's November, finally! I, a fellow reader and writer of like November for two reasons.**

**I'm halfway through the school year!**

**It's the closest month to December which is my second favorite month because of none other than Christmas itself!**

**A little food for thought.**

**Anyhow, Enjoy!**

**--------- **

It was a day like no other. It rained while lightning and thunder captivated the skies. Unlike most people Hinata loved rainy days. Like her love for reading she found it comforting and enjoyable. Sometimes she would sit by a window and listen to the rain drops scatter on the windows and on top of the roof. She often fell asleep while listening to the chiding rain. As comforting as it was it made her tired as well.

Unfortunately today she wouldn't be sitting by a window listening to rain instead she would be taking a long drive with Neji to her new home. He of course had insisted on escorting her there and she had no choice but to agree. She guessed he would like to personally see where she would be staying hopefully for the remainder of her life.

She appreciated his great concern though at times it made her feel as if she couldn't take care of herself. She was twenty-five, as her father had emphasized, and she was capable of taking care of her own self or so she thought. But his concern was helpful when she felt as if she _couldn't_ take care of herself. Neji had undoubtedly been there for her almost all her life, watching her tersely but nevertheless there.

Neji had always been the little push when she needed one. In a way he had been her private counselor. He was the one that kept her in line, though for the extra five years of her life that she had done no courting he was away. If he were there she probably would've gotten married in her early twenties rather than in her mid-twenties. Unfortunately his little push had subsided for some time. She even remembered his comment when he had heard about her marriage "I leave you for a few years and you completely forget your place, Hinata."

He was right. She had forgotten her place. It was her own fault no matter how many times she denied it.

The drive like she had predicted was long and slow. You can never be too careful, Neji said as he got into the car. Better safe than sorry was one of his frequent sayings. He though mentioned it mostly to Hanabi who would yell at him to speed up when he was driving and she was with him. He had never really been the fast paced type of person.

Neji felt as if everything had to be perfect. If he ever heard somebody speak in the wrong form he would be the first person to correct them. He was very precise and intellectual. He only took the best things in life. He always made the best of a bad situation.

"If you're going to do something, do it _right_." He told her.

She not knowing how to answer nodded.

"If you're not going to do something right _don't_ do it at all." He said.

She once again nodded knowing not how to reply. Turning her head she looked out the window. She watched as the rain plastered the road hard, warning all reckless drivers to slow down or else. Neji was right as always. She'd rather be safe then sorry.

"Neji, what will Father do now with the estate since nobody resides there with him anymore?" Hinata questioned suddenly.

"He'll probably sell it and purchase a smaller estate. Though he did say he wanted to die in his original home…" Neji trailed off as he stopped at a stop sign.

"If he does die then what will be of the estate?" She asked as Neji started up again.

"Well since you and Hanabi are his official offspring you'll get the biggest cut out of the estate that is if you two choose to sell it."

"What about you?"

Neji smirked amusingly. "I'm sure I'm in his Will somewhere."

Hinata smiled softly at Neji's little pun. If her Father did die, she'd rather give the responsibility to Hanabi either or Neji. She didn't think she'd be able to keep up with the responsibilities of the large estate. And with paying the maids and workers…

She never had been the business smart type of person.

The day dragged on. Neji didn't talk to her much after her questions. He was concentrating on the road. She was left alone with her thoughts and the sound of the rain tapping on the windows. She even dozed off for a short period of time.

She awoke quickly though. It wouldn't be appropriate to let her new husband see her hair matted and her clothes wrinkled. 'You always want to keep appearances up' Neji would tell her some days when she wasn't looking her best.

She of course wanted to give a good impression. 'Show what the Hyuga's are made up of. Show others just how great we are.' Her Father said daily. Did that imply to her anymore? She wasn't a Hyuga anymore…she was a Uchiha now. She was Hinata Uchiha.

Her Father also said, no matter what happens you'll always be a Hyuga. So apparently she was still included. Sometimes it made her chuckle. No matter what you did you could never escape being who you are. She was married now and yet she was still part of the Hyuga family. She was miles from where she grew up and yet all the rules and regulations never went away.

'Once a Hyuga, _always _a Hyuga.'

Even if her Father did die he never would really go away. Even if she went away and never saw her Father again he would still be watching her, quoting his many quotes, telling her what it meant to be a Hyuga.

Hinata Hyuga always a Hyuga…

**------**

**I hope you see the purpose of this chapter. I was trying to expose to you Hinata's feelings and such about her life. I apologize it took me so long to upload it but for the last three days I haven't been feeling so well.**

**Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**Here it is **_**finally**_**! Chapter five, I've re-read it and unfortunately decided that I didn't like it very much. I think I've lost my writing skills, that is if I ever had any to begin with. Anyway, I apologize that this took so long to get published but I'm having one of those stages in a decent writers life….the **_**writers Block! **_

**Lets just say that my interest has gone down considerably. Very discouraging to those who read this I know….I won't delete it like I did my other 17 stories….Very interesting story but that's for another day kiddos.**

**Ah, I'm ranting randomly again….**

**Just please look down and start reading!**

**---------- **

"Nice wedding, nice-looking couple. But I hear that the marriage was arranged."

**With all the compliments she got she also received gossip. **

"Handsome young man, I'll say. She must be very happy. But I hear that she was forced to marry him."

**She ignored it…or at least she tried.**

"Hinata, give your new husband a kiss for me, alright?" Ino told her as Hinata stepped into the running car. Neji, looked at his watch impatiently.

"Ino, are you coming or not?"

Ino looked at him as if he were insane. "Of _course_ I'm coming! You honestly think I'd let my best friend leave without me seeing her new house? Which by the way just to let you know, I will be coming over to check on you."

Hinata frowned slightly while Neji shook his head. "Why Ino?"

Ino pursed her lips. "Let's just say I did some digging around found out that a certain woman just so happens to work for Sasuke."

"Sakura Haruno?" Neji asked knowingly.

Ino nodded and said with pure disgust. "We met and you could tell she could get _any_ man with just the flip of her hair and a flirtatious smile."

"I'd like to see her try. Get in the car Ino." Neji ordered.

Ino opened the back door and slid in. Closing the door, Neji rode off.

Hinata, bit her lip at the sudden news of this other woman. If what Ino said was true should she really be concerned if he was having an affair? No…he wouldn't…would he? She didn't know him well so she couldn't just make an inaccurate assumption like that but it still nagged her. The only way to find out was to just wait and see.

"Hinata you know Naruto Uzamaki, the cute guy who doesn't live to far from my apartment?" Ino asked suddenly breaking the silence that had overcome the group for a while.

"Yeah." Hinata answered a smile on her face. She liked Naruto. He had this certain way of making her laugh like she had never before.

"Well he unfortunately fell in to her hands. She tore him apart, Hinata. They went around for a few times then she dumped him, just like that."

Her smile disappeared. "How is he?"

"Oh he's just fine. He got over it but you can tell he still wants her."

"How do you know so much information about her, Yamanaka?" Neji asked curiously. "You haven't been sneaking around in others business have you?"

"I do the same as you Neji, my boy. I spy and wear disguises. You're a real glutton you know that?" Ino smirked.

"It takes one to know one." Neji shot back.

As always Hinata watched the two bicker back and forth. She knew after the drive to her new home, she would rarely see them like this again. It made her think of just how much her life would change. In a way she was sad but sill anxious. She glanced out the car window for a split second and then back at Neji's and Ino's argument. She sighed and couldn't help but wish she hadn't gotten married. It was a petty thing to say but it was how she felt.

_There I go only thinking about myself again._

She hadn't taken the time to even think about what _he_ wanted. He didn't seem bad at the wedding but he didn't much to her either. In fact she couldn't only remember him nodding or approving a compliment. If he said anything it wasn't to her or to her family.

She hoped that wasn't a sign of dislike.

"Hinata, Naruto mentioned something to Sasuke at the wedding." She suddenly heard Ino whisper into her ear. She snapped out of her thoughts and asked anxiously.

"He was there? I didn't see him, what did he say?"

Apparently, Ino had won this argument because Neji was hunched over the driving wheel, his steely eyes locked on the road ahead of him and she had a triumphant smile on her face.

"I don't know. I just saw him whisper something and the _handsome devil_ smirked." Ino emphasized and grinned at Hinata's sudden sour look at the mention of her nickname for Sasuke.

"Should I ask him….no it's none of my business." Hinata suggested then took back.

Ino gasped. "None of your business? Hinata Hyuga, this is your _husband_ were talking about. Of course what he does is your business!"

Hinata looked down. "Oh." She said meekly.

Ino sighed. "I knew you weren't ready for this—"

She was suddenly cut off by Neji saying sharply. "She's a _Hyuga_, she is ready for _anything_."

Ino looked taken aback. "And we wonder why her self esteem is so low!"

"Her self esteem is low because she has chosen for it to be low."

"That's bull Neji Hyuga!"

Hinata closed her eyes and covered her ears with her slender hands.

_Here we go again_…

-------

Sasuke Uchiha looked out his room window as he observed his new wife. He watched as she stepped out of the passengers' seat and straighten her clothes and hair out. Much to his surprise two others stepped out of the car as well. One seemed to be stiff, her cousin. He remembered him, the one who kept giving him warning looks at the wedding. Then there was a spunky looking blonde. He remembered her as well. She was the one who constantly kept looking at him from head to toe, as if she would sense something abnormal about him.

He would have preferred if it had just been her but he didn't mind company, Sakura could handle them long enough until she would have them leave. In fact, if necessary he would have Sakura kick them out. She was very capable of it and he would think of it as very amusing for himself. He was pretty sure her stiff cousin would put up a fuss while blondie would try to take charge of the situation.

He smirked.

"Sakura, I need you to go greet our guests, Show them how we work."

Sakura, who had taken a seat across from him, nodded with her own signature smirk. "May I as why?"

"After you have them leave."

"Do you care how I get them to leave?"

"No, be it you speak with them for only thirty seconds, just have them leave."

Sakura nodded. It was little jobs, if you must, like this that really made her wonder why she stuck around the interesting specimen she liked to call Sasuke. Perhaps it was his striking features, or maybe it was just her attraction to him that never went away. Whatever the reason she undoubtedly liked doing pleasurable things for him. If you called this little duel between the two families pleasurable. From the amused look on his face perhaps that was the reason. It was about him. What he wanted and Sakura would have it no other way.

Of course she knew that he wanted to show his petite wife how things worked. Sakura understood that quite well. It hadn't surprised her very much when she had heard about the marriage. It actually made her grin secretly to herself. This interesting specimen was in fact getting married to a Hyuga who didn't look like she could take on the roll of being Mrs. Uchiha. One look of her and you knew she wasn't cut out for the job. It was very obvious that the marriage had been arranged. To obvious to lie about.

But Sakura had taken on the job of keeper of the Uchiha and had went along with it. Just like everybody else who was surprised and envious at the same time. She had heard many times women gossiping about the Uchiha marriage, about how they looked so right for each other. She had scoffed. If only they knew that the rumors were true.

It was true though that Hinata Hyuga was attractive, she was very attractive indeed but naïve as well. But Sakura knew the real reason as to why he married her. He wanted to make sure that he had insurance. He wanted to continue the generation of Uchiha's before they were completely wiped off the face of the earth, become extinct if you will. To put things in simpler and harsher terms Hinata Hyuga was just a vessel. A hollow being who could be used once, when finished with it was thrown to the side or possibly away.

_He isn't capable of loving; he has lost the emotion, it's only a vague memory he only wishes to forget. Believe me he can't love. I've tried to bring back the vague memory but it only kills him more._

Is this marriage really good for you?

--------

Hinata watched as a pretty, young women opened the doors of the large manor with a side-grin on her face. She was dressed nicely in a dark blue business suit.

The first words that popped out of her glossy lips were. "Hello, Ms. Uchiha." She turned to acknowledge Neji and Ino.

"Thank you for dropping her off."

Sakura then proceded to lightly grab Hinata's wrist and pull her inside. She then nodded to Ino and Neji and closed he door with a resounding clang. Hinata frowned slightly but smiled at Sakura nonetheless.

"Hello…" Hinata trailed off and then looked at Sakura apologetically.

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura told her.

Hinata nodded and then tried it again. "Hello, Sakura. It's nice meeting you."

"You didn't see me at the wedding?"

Hinata shook her head. "I apologize, I guess I was a little too anxious to remember faces."

Meanwhile, Sasuke watched from his window at the flabbergasted cousin and annoyed blondie. Once Sakura had closed the door he knew right at that moment it had hit a soft spot. Cousin had probably never been disrespected in such an absurd way and blondie probably took the closing of the door in her face a rule broken in the "I don't like you" series written by anonymous women.

What would happen next though would take him by surprise completely.

Blondie, who had been so offended felt the need to climb up the vines up to his second floor window, while cousin just looked up at her but made no comment. She had rapped on his window, mouthing things that he was sure he didn't want to hear.

He had no choice but to open the window.

Ino stuck one slender leg in after the other. Her face was scrunched up and a frown graced her mouth.

"You, my friend, had better go downstairs and tell your that little….Sakura whats what!"

_She had just given him an order?_

"I will do no such thing."

Ino's frowned deepened and she walked up to him. "Listen, I don't know what you do around here with guest but _that_ unacceptable! I don't care who you are, but you have no right to slam your door in my face!"

"I believe I wasn't the one who slammed the door in your face. In fact the door wasn't slammed, it was closed. This is my property and I believe that I have the rightful authority to do whatever I please with it."

It was right at that moment that Sakura and Hinata entered the room. Sakura raised an eyebrow once she saw Ino while Hinata mouth gaped open slightly.

"Hinata, were leaving." Ino said sternly and straight-forward.

She walked towards Hinata and grabbed her hand. Hinata who was disorientated, had no choice but to follow. That is until, she felt another warm hand grab her wrist. She could tell instantly that it was his hand and she stopped walking behind Ino.

"You now live here, do you not think it would be foolish if you left your own home?" He had said those words in such a way that she did feel foolish.

"Hinata, I'm sure that Neji is waiting, lets go!" Ino urged as she pulled Hinata closer to her.

"Actually I'm right here." Neji's voice rang out from the entrance of the room. He stood there observing the situation while all eyes turned to him and then back in their own positions.

"The choice is Hinata's." Was all he said.

_The choice is mine?_ Hinata thought stressfully. She wasn't good at making choices! That was why she'd rather Neji or Hanabi take on the manor! She just wasn't put up for it…

_Perhaps I'm not put up for this either._

----------

**I've finished finally! I'm so sorry it took me a month to get up just one measly chapter, I have no excuses! I'm a lazy person at times and though it's not one of my favorable qualities it's part of my personality.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

**A/N: **

**Ah, don't you just love Christmas time? It just seems as if everybody is a little more generous during this wonderful holiday…I love Christmas. Mostly because we have the wonderful opportunity to celebrate our Saviors birth and everybody is just in better moods. And everybody has their lights on and snow is everywhere (unfortunately for me I don't get snow because I live in the south) on the ground for some people.**

**Anyway, since Christmas for me is on Tuesday I decided to post this chapter earlier because I felt as if all my wonderful reviewers deserved it and Santa's watching. Hopefully I'm not on the naughty list this year D**

**Have a Happy Christmas!**

**-------- **

Hinata stood frozen and confused. She didn't know what to do and Ino's grip on her petite wrist was starting to tighten. What was she going to do? She hardly knew this man, Sasuke Uchiha, but he was her husband whether she wanted to believe it or not and Ino, who she had known practically all her life, was one of her closest friends. If she refused either side would she be hated for it? Would she be shunned for not knowing what to do?

She grimaced as everybody got very quiet and still as they waited for her choice of person. Sakura and Neji were personally enjoying this display of emotions and hard decisions that could change life. It sounded shallow and cruel but it's not. It's quite simple really and that's why they enjoy it. It's looks complex but in reality it's very simple. The person Hinata choose would be the one she would be staying with for the remainder of her life. Neji knew for a fact that once you married in the Hyuga family you couldn't come back to live in the household and if Hinata choose Ino she would be staying with her until she got her own place. It was vice versa in the Uchiha's case.

_What would Hanabi do in a situation like this? Or better yet what would mother do?_ Hinata asked herself as she tried to picture what each person would do. That was a hard thing to do because Hanabi was very _un_predictable and her mother was dead before she even had the chance to get to know her. All Hinata knew was that she was a nice and tender woman who loved everybody no matter who they were and she made that assumption by just old pictures.

It was right at that moment that another somebody entered the room. Instantly all eyes focused on him and his slender figure. Hinata and Neji had no clue who this person was but Ino, who had done her research thoroughly, knew and she didn't keep her mouth shut like all the others in the room.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" She barked out at him while he observed the situation as Neji had, making the assumption that something interesting was going on.

"I didn't know I had to knock on my own door." He said calmly and smoothly just in the way he entered the room.

"You live here?" Neji inquired with a frown on his face.

He nodded and then turned to Sasuke. "We split wards due to an agreement…" He slowly trailed off as he eyed Hinata interestingly.

"And who is this pretty little thing? She's not for sell is she?"

Neji raised an eyebrow while Sasuke closed his eyes trying to conceal his annoyance. He just had to make his annoyed and unwanted visit right when she was about to make her decision! What did he even want?

"No, Naoto she's isn't. In fact this is my wife, remember that." Sasuke snapped.

"Oh, well forget what I said then. I can't have a woman that's not mine." He said simply.

"What do you want Naoto?"

Naoto pretended to look offended. "What? A man can't rest in his own household?" With that he walked over to the couch, took a seat, and propped his feet up on the table in front of it.

"Carry on. I was never here." He said with a lazy wave of recognition.

Hinata wished she could carry on and pretend that her apparent board-mate wasn't there but she couldn't. It was already hard for her to say anything with just the people in the room but with this guy added in? This made everything even harder!

"I'm getting tired of waiting Hinata!" Ino barked out as she narrowed her eyes. She knew she was being selfish but it was for Hinata's own good.

"Um…well…I can't do it, Ino!" She blurted out.

"We all know that Hinata. The real point is that you'll have to make a decision sooner or later and we all want to know what that is" Neji said.

"Why? I'll be honest with you Neji, because you're my cousin and I love you, but I'd rather keep my thoughts myself. I'd rather be by myself if it meant having to choose between my best friend and my…husband." Hinata said loudly so everybody could hear.

"You'd have to get a divorce and we both know that's worse then getting pregnant before marriage in the Hyuga family." Neji countered smartly. He was going to push Hinata until she could take it no more. Why? Because she was his cousin and he loved her.

"Can I be alone for a while?" Hinata choked out.

"You've been alone for the last five years, Hinata. I think it's about time you started thinking and quick." Neji said sharply.

"I don't want to! Does anybody not get that?" He had driven her to her limit and now she was to break down.

She snatched her wrist away from her captors and collapsed on the couch on the side of her. She looked down at her lap, like she had down when he father told her the astounding news and slowly but surely the tears came, they fell just as hard as when she retreated to her room. She put her hands over her eyes to hide herself from the shameful and humiliating gazes. She was acting like a child, she knew, but at the moment she didn't care.

To say the least she looked pretty when she cried unlike most women. Naoto noted that. And being the handsome gentlemen he was he found a few tissues and handed come over to her with a grin of understanding. (He had no idea why though for he didn't understand her a bit)

"Thank you." She said quietly. "For being so considerate."

"Think nothing of it, Mrs. Uchiha."

She wanted to correct him, despite her tears, but she stopped herself because he was right. She was Mrs. Uchiha but that didn't mean that he couldn't call her by her true name.

"Hinata. You can call me Hinata." She carried on the conversation as if it was only them in the room and nothing had ever happened. She wanted to believe nothing had happened and that it was only them in the room but Ino jumped in.

"Alright, Hinata Uchiha you win this time but only because I'm starting to get a migraine." She glared in Sakura's direction who only looked the other way a content smile on her face.

"I'll be waiting in the car, Neji. If you have anything else to say, say it but hurry up." Ino said hastily, she then left the room but quickly re-entered to give Hinata a hug.

"Any problems you call me." Ino whispered to her before she exited the room. She was trying to keep her scream of anger inside her. At least until she got outside. Neji on the other hand had nothing to say. He merely nodded to Hinata curtly and made his way out of the room. Things became quiet after that until Naoto said.

"Anybody thirsty? I make a killer cocktail."

Hinata shook her head. "I don't drink."

He raised an eyebrow. "Hopefully you're past twenty-one…come on a few drinks won't hurt you."

Sakura couldn't help but scoff. He had said the same thing to her when she first started working for Sasuke and the next thing she knew she was pinned to the wall. But she was single and Hinata was not so he shouldn't try anything. Assuming that Sasuke didn't follow behind them. He could be very touchy when it came to things that were his.

"I'm sorry I don't like to drink…it makes me woozy." Hinata said sheepishly.

"You've drunk before?"

Hinata licked her lips. "Once…when I was eighteen, my younger sister gave me some telling me that it was ginger ale. I, of course, after the first sip found out that it wasn't ginger ale. I felt sick afterwards and promised myself that I would never take another drink again."

Naoto sighed. "You're parents kept you locked up didn't they? I'm guessing you're still a virgin."

Sasuke frowned. "I wouldn't have married her if I knew she wasn't, Naoto. Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Have you not been listening the last five minutes we've been talking? I intend to go downstairs and get a drink."

"Then get moving!"

Naoto shrugged and exited the room as Ino and Neji had done minutes before.

-------

He amazed her. He was simply amazing. After Sakura had announced she had some errands to run, he had begun talking as if nothing had ever happened before. What she hadn't noticed before was that the whole time she had been looking down into her lap he had been staring at her, as if she were the most interesting thing in the world. Not because he loved her, or that she amazed him, but because he had just witnessed a moment when he had made a woman cry. Not that he hadn't made other women cry but this time it was different.

He actually felt accountable for making her burst into tears and that bothered him. What was so different about her that separated herself from other women? It took him a few minutes to understand his question and he instantly scolded himself for asking a silly question as that one.

She was his _wife_.

-------

Hinata had followed him when he led her upstairs. He led her to a room with two large doors. When the doors were opened (they were locked) Hinata became introduced to a very furnished room. Their room. The funny thing about it though was that the room was cut in half (metaphorically speaking of course).

Half of the room belonged to one and the other have belonged to the other. There were two bathrooms on each side. This would be new to Hinata because she had never been in the presence of anyone at night besides herself. It would be strange to her actually.

"Would you rather prefer the left or right side?" He asked her as she looked around the room.

"I'd prefer the right, thank you."

He nodded. "Good, because I've already arranged it that way. My side is the left side while yours is the right."

He was about to say something else when she turned to him, an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry for my outburst a while ago. It was a silly thing for me to do…and well…I shouldn't have done it."

"You're a woman. It's what's expected." He told her simply and she, not so sure how to reply, nodded her head simply and went back to examining her new room. It wasn't until a few minutes later did she spot something gleaming on the dresser on her side of the room.

Curiously, she ventured to her part of the room. When she got a clear visual advance of the object, despite earlier happenings, her eyes lit up with surprise. There, sitting in perfect order, was a brush set. The outer covering was silver, swirling designs captivated the whole brush. What she adored most about the brushes was that her name was engraved in perfect script on each one.

"Do you like it?" Was his simple question. "It's a yes or no question." He added.

"Yes, I do." She said with a smile on her face though she was not facing him.

"Good." And he left it like that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

**A/N: Ah, Christmas is over and I still cannot figure out a way to make my stuff work! I tell you, electronics are irritating! It won't charge and my computer refuses to let me have anything to do with iTunes. It's ridiculous…**

**Anyway, here is chapter seven. **

**------**

When the shades of night befell the house of Uchiha, things got really quiet. Sakura had left on her own account and Sasuke had to go and clear up something misunderstood with a bank teller. That left Hinata and Naoto the only ones in the house. Naoto had no problems with that, he would handle his own business but Hinata thought otherwise. She had no clue who this Naoto person was. Little did she know that she would find out soon?

She had gotten bored considerably while she had been upstairs by herself. Restless was a good word. At first she debated with herself whether she should go downstairs but it was her home now so why not? She made her way downstairs and took a seat on one of the chairs that faced the long and suspending granite counter.

She had sat there and did nothing. She didn't know _what_ to do. She had considered asking Naoto if they had a library but decided against it. He just didn't seem like a book-reading person. He seemed like the kind of guy Neji would tell her to stay away from or the kind of guy that Ino would date and fantasize about all the time until she found out that he had cheated.

So when he had snuck up on her and blew on the back of her neck she yelped and jumped off the stool. She instantly felt foolish as he grinned and said.

"You've pasted the test, Hinata. Most women would have slapped me by now."

She touched the back of her neck that tingled and said. "Test? What exactly do you mean?"

"I did Sakura the same exact thing and she slapped me. It shows boldness where as you yelped and tried to get away from me as fast as you could. That shows vulnerability."

"That's an interesting way of showing somebody you mean well." Hinata said as she took her seat back on the stool.

"Besides I could never slap anybody." She added.

Naoto grinned once again and took a seat by her. "Well since we'll be living together for the time being why don't we get to know each other better?"

Hinata looked at him and then decided to go along with it. This was a good opportunity to get to know this Naoto.

"My name is Naoto Tsuzaku and I'm twenty-five years old. I live here and I enjoy taking naps." He said and then waited.

"Go on, please."

"That's it."

"You mean to tell me that is all you have to say? That's all I should know about you?"

He nodded and she could tell he was serious. "All you need to know, sweets."

--------

Naoto grinned as he studied her confused facial expression. It was very simple indeed to manipulate her. To easy. Not that he minded he thought it was quite cute. But that's just what she was: cute. It was funny actually. She had the curves of a woman but the look and facial features of a child. It fit her. And like he had thought before, it was cute.

He would have no problems living with her just as long as she didn't find out. But then again she didn't seem like the curious type so he would leave that subject alone. That is, until Sasuke decided to tell her _if_ he told her.

Or perhaps things were just best left unsaid.

--------

Hinata stared at Naoto her head crooked to the side. Well, he certainly was an interesting individual…But there was just something about him that made her feel uneasy…no perhaps not uneasy but there was a little burst of strange feelings whenever she laid eyes on him. It was as if there was more to him then she thought. There was just something about him…

"Naoto are you related to Sasuke?" She asked.

He nodded. "But that's not exactly the most important thing to worry about. I suggest you ask more…productive questions like 'If I buy cookies will you eat them and lie about it?"

Hinata chuckled. "You don't have to worry about me buying cookies. I'd prefer fruit."

"What are trying to do? Lose weight? From my excellent point of view I say you could eat anything you want and still stay slim." Naoto said seriously.

Hinata chuckled once again. "No, I don't like indulging myself in things like chocolate. I'd prefer an apple over a chocolate bar any day."

"They banned candy from your house to eh?" Naoto shook his head. "It's a shame…such a lovely little thing you are and now you have to live with two men."

"Are you implying that I'm going to have a problem with living here?"

Naoto shrugged. "You tell me, Hinata."

-------

It was weird. It took only about fifteen minutes for her to feel a little uneasy around Naoto and then almost miss his flamboyant and cocky aurora when he left. So Hinata decided that she liked Naoto but didn't rule him out as okay because that feeling still settled in her body whenever she laid eyes on him.

Her talk with him wasn't completely pointless though. She got to talk to Naoto when she actually didn't mind talking and she found out that there was in fact a library in the large house. Naoto showed her right before he called he was leaving. He gave Hinata a key but didn't say what it went to and he left her.

She didn't mind. Not at all. She was too infatuated with all the new and old looking books that jumped out to her from each self. Where should she begin? With the one that looked most interesting or the one that was just the opposite? Don't judge a book by its cover she said.

Frustrated that she couldn't choose she decided to make a random choice. Closing her eyes she took a step on the stool that stood before the various books and licked her finger. She touched one and opened her eyes. The large black word **Sharingan** popped into her view. She mouthed the word and then frowned. What was that?

Grabbing the book off the shelf she stepped down and took a seat at the table that was open to readers. She opened the book slowly and saw that the first page had an eye painted on it. It mesmerized her and she looked at it harder. So much that she almost became dizzy. It was so beautiful but dark…and she couldn't handle it. Shaking her head she turned to the next page and saw that it had been teared out…and so was the next page…and the page after that. What kind of book was this? The first page left her wondering just what **sharingan** was. And there was nothing that followed it.

Perhaps she could ask Sasuke? Or maybe Naoto. Sighing she stood up to go put the book up but before she got the chance something slipped out. Bending down she picked up a slip of paper and flipped it over. A surprising sight met her.

There in the picture was a pretty woman, a stern looking man, a sharp looking boy, and a younger boy who looking like Sasuke. Frowning she stared at the picture harder. Could this boy actually be Sasuke? And who was the older boy? Judging from the exterior of the picture it was a long time since the picture had been taken. Just what was this?

Hinata picked up the book once again and flipped idly to the back. She stuck the picture back in what she thought was its place. Slowly she the book back where she got it from. Ah, it was only day one and she had over one hundred questions.

That she had a feeling wouldn't get answered unless she asked which she wouldn't be for marital reasons. How could you tell your husband that you had been browsing and found something that probably wasn't intended to get found? She wasn't about to get dubbed the snoop!

-------


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

**A/N: Hmmm how do I start this author's note out? You know I've always had problems figuring out how to start an A/N. I think I spend more time thinking about the note more then the actually chapter itself…**

**So here is chapter eight…I hope it meets your requirements…and SasHin fluff will be coming! I apologize about taking so long. I hope you reviewers don't think I'm ignoring you or anything it just takes some time to make it sound ****right**

**Heads up, there will be fluff in this chapter. Not as much as you would like but I have a feeling it will hold you over until I really start to advance into the plot. (If not tell me and I'll see what I can do)**

**Enjoy!**

**---------- **

Sasuke had gotten home that night rather late. So late that he found himself yawning and dozing off as he was driving home. When he made it home, thankfully in one piece, he instantly walked into the kitchen to get himself a drink. Tomato juice, of course.

He frowned inwardly as he saw that his bottle was half full. Of course it had to be Naoto unless his wife had a sneaky side and had gotten thirsty but he highly doubted that. She just seemed like the 'water' type of person.

Which while he was on the subject of her where was she?

The house was quiet and settled, Sakura had gone home, Naoto was who knows where, but where was she? One would think that she would be asleep but he noticed one window in the east ward was lightened up. Since being so drowsy he couldn't recall which room that was so he had ruled it off that Naoto forgot to turn the bathroom light off. But Naoto had the west side…

Shaking his head of all extra thoughts he set his juice down and proceeded up the large flight of stairs. Taking a left at the beginning of stairs he trailed through various corridors. The thought that she had gotten lost crossed his mind and he instantly regretted not showing her around more thoroughly before leaving.

Eventually he ended up before the double door room named the library. Only to find out that it was locked. Sighing he pressed his ear against the door and surprisingly he heard the sound of faint breathing. So she had fallen asleep? Well she probably didn't have key and neither did he at the moment. But didn't he keep spares around?

He looked and failed. The only thing he found was a bobby pin which was probably Sakura's. This is exactly what happens when you listen to Naoto, he should have listened to himself and purchased normal locks instead of automatically activated ones. "More sufficient security." Naoto had put it.

Unfortunately he couldn't pick the lock because that would make the alarm go off and he didn't want that happening.

He had two options. Stay awake until she came to the conclusion that she was locked in her own library or go to sleep in his bed?

He sighed at his decision.

---------

Sakura had woken up rather late the next morning after the events that had happened the day before. In fact she had woken up laughing until tears pricked the ends of her eyes. But afterwards she ended up feeling a bit guilty.

She had decided that she would make friends with Hinata even before she even knew her. Of course she knew he would get married eventually and why have enemies when you can just be friendly? Her reputation had already been ruined enough why make it even worse?

When she had started to work for Sasuke women were extremely jealous. She noticed that they were giving her the cold shoulder daily and it was irritating. So she shot back and before she knew it she had been dubbed the 'secret lover of Sasuke Uchiha' and many other things she didn't want to repeat.

Of course she liked Sasuke. She liked him a lot but she wouldn't go so far as to take on a relationship with him. Working for him was already hard enough but actually having a relationship with him? That was definitely out of the question! And as far as she was concerned would never happen.

It wasn't much of a surprise to her, as said before, when she heard that the youngest daughter of a very important man would marry him. It would be interesting for her to see if whoever this woman was could take on the pressure of being an Uchiha.

She was actually relieved at the news. The marriage wouldn't make her seem so …vivacious and wild and she could actually smile and get one in return. So yes the marriage was a good thing. Good in a way a marriage should be but aren't there so many times when a marriage looks like one thing but isn't?

------

Waking up with your head pressed against various books isn't the most enjoyable thing in the world. In fact it isn't at all. It's quite uncomfortable and it makes you wonder just what made you do it. Of all the silly things to do you have to fall asleep in your own library?

"My head…" Hinata mumbled as she slightly opened her eyes only to have to shield them with her hands from the blinding sunlight. Apparently she had fallen asleep in front of the window.

Sitting up, she rubbed her head stressfully. Shaking her head at her own idiocies she stood up slowly and yawned. A large collection of various books were scattered around her and she stared at them distastefully.

Apparently she hadn't been paying attention to all the books she had been taking off the shelf or the time for that matter. And what would Sasuke think?

Hinata gasped at the sudden thought of him. What would he think happened to her? Or an even better question, what would he do? Biting her lip she stepped over the various piles of books and headed for the door only to find out that it was locked.

It took her a few minutes to come to the conclusion that the key Naoto had given to her the night before was the key that unlocked this door. Once again she eyed the various books with distaste. Reluctantly she walked over and bent down to start searching.

Eventually she found the key. Letting out a sigh of relief she once again trekked over to the door and inserted the key into the lock. The door creaked open and Hinata smiled. Finally she was free! Her smile quickly disappeared though when her eyes met the sight of her own husband sitting on the floor right beside the door, his head cocked to one side. It appeared to her that he was sleeping and it didn't look comfortable at all.

Her face expression deepened as she pondered what she would do. Should she politely wait until he woke up as he had so generously done for her? Or should she leave him alone in fear that he would be upset when he woke up even though she knew he would catch up to her eventually?

Pursing her lips she, quietly, took a seat by him. Nothing else in the house could be heard except his subtle breathing. Plainly she took her chances and stared at him. She admired his features, the way they molded perfectly to make him. To her, he seemed perfect, and that was a problem. Because she was anything but perfect.

While taking in his striking features, she noted that he smelled good. He smelled attractive and as she thought about it, it made her smile. Ino would be ecstatic to know that Hinata had those kinds of thoughts. Ino would laugh and then grin saying something that would make Hinata frown or possible scold her but she would be smiling in the inside.

"You know if you had been anything other then my wife, for staring at me so intently I would have blatantly told you to stop. But since you are my wife I suppose that's a good thing." His voice pierced the quiet with sudden sharpness though he had said it softly.

_He's awake._

She spent the first five minutes of his time sputtering apologies while he sighed and said simply while looking at her.

"You're welcome."

------

_This is certainly refreshing_. Hinata thought with a relaxed look on her face. She stood in the warm shower, her back facing the opposite side of the shower curtain. Estimating from the time she stepped into the shower to the present time, she would say she had been in for a half hour.

"Any longer and I might fall asleep." She joked good-naturedly to herself. It was a humorous thought but she didn't want that to happen so she reached down and turned the shower off. Grabbing the towel she swapped before getting into the shower she wrapped it around her body.

She knew for a fact that Sasuke wasn't in the room. He had told her before she had gone to shower that he would be in his study for a while so she opened the bathroom door and entered the room. A blast of cold, fresh, air hit her body and her wet hair. Shivering, she dried herself off (not before locking the room door first of course) and quickly got dressed.

Staring at herself in the full view mirror by her dresser she wondered if she was over-dressed. Was a dark blue pencil skirt and matching top a little too flamboyant for her? Ino was, after all, the person who picked the outfit and Neji did say it was to revealing. Hinata remembered Ino rolling her eyes and saying that she was way past the age of 'revealing too much'.

"You have a great body Hinata. Don't be afraid of showing it off." Ino told her. Neji had snorted and left the room.

What Ino had forgotten was that Hinata didn't like showing off.

Not wanting to send the wrong message Hinata decided to change into something more…humble. She was brushing her hair when she heard a knock on the door. When she opened the door a smiling Sakura emerged into the room.

"Hey, Hinata." Sakura said. "Sasuke told me you'd be up here."

Hinata smiled back. "Hello, Sakura." Hinata eyed what Sakura had on. A knee-length halter topped dress. It looked like something Ino would wear when she was in a fun and flirty mood.

Sakura eyed Hinata's previous outfit she had on which was hanging on a hanger. "I have a skirt just like that, it's red though." Sakura told her.

Hinata wasn't surprised. "My friend helped me pick that out…Ino Yamanaka."

Sakura nodded laxly. "I know her…so Hinata what do you plan on doing today?"

"I'm not exactly sure…I don't have plans."

Sakura grinned as she turned to Hinata. "That's good because today I plan on taking you out. There aren't very many women around here so I want to make the best of your company while I can."

Hinata smiled. "Thank you—" She was cut off by the sudden gargle of her stomach. She hadn't eaten anything since the day before and that was breakfast that Kisuke, her father's personal chef, had prepared.

Her cheeks reddened and Sakura laughed. "We'll have lunch first."

"But first…" Sakura trailed off as she eyed Hinata's face. Rummaging in her purse Sakura asked. "Do you wear make-up?"

Hinata shook her head. "I don't like it."

"That's good because the natural look fits you." Sakura pulled out a stick of clear lip-gloss. "Don't worry I just bought this yesterday. I haven't used it yet."

Reaching over Sakura applied the lip-gloss to Hinata's plush lips and then handed it to her. "Keep it, I can always buy a new one."

Hinata stared at the small stick of lip-gloss and said thank you. Sakura nodded and told Hinata to stay put while she brought her car around to the front entrance. As Sakura left the room Hinata couldn't help but wonder if what Ino had said was true. Sakura didn't seem like the type to date a guy and then leave him and feel no remorse…

Was Sakura just putting on an act or was she truly sincere? Or was Ino just spreading a bad misunderstanding?

-------


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine!**

**A/N: Wow, chapter nine already! I never thought I'd get this far and be so encouraged! And I have all my reviewers to thank for that! On a more serious note, I really do appreciate anyone who has ever alerted, favored, or reviewed this story. **

**It really does encourage me to do a better job during each chapter! So this is a personal thank you to all my reviewers!**

**Thank you and please enjoy this chapter!**

**---------- **

Hinata stared down at her salad hungrily but quickly stopped herself because Sakura's food hadn't arrived yet. Sakura looked at Hinata with a smile on her face. She had never met anyone who was so considerate towards other's feelings. It was quite refreshing and she quickly shook off any thought's that she and Hinata might have an unpleasant relationship.

"You can eat if you like, I don't mind. Besides you sounded pretty hungry on our way up here." Sakura told Hinata good-naturedly.

Hinata blushed slightly. "Thank-you but I don't mind waiting."

"Alright then but remembered I offered."

Sakura was so much more pleasant than Ino had described her. In fact you would have thought she was talking about a completely different person! To Hinata, Sakura seemed out-going and 'out in the open', there was nothing exceptionally horrifying about her.

But Hinata had forgotten about the little stunt Sakura pulled with Ino. This triggered her breakdown and so forth. Ino did talk about Sakura quite nastily though when it could have been just bad gossip. But still, Hinata just had to know if Ino was telling the truth or not. She wouldn't allow herself to ask and talking with Naruto was definitely out of the question so what could she do?

"Ino told you some pretty horrific things about me didn't she?" Sakura asked suddenly. "I can tell by the way you're looking at me."

Hinata gasped and looked at her apologetically.

Sakura sighed. "No need to apologize. You didn't know…couldn't know so I'll tell you to spare any more doubts of whether I really mean well or not."

"I met Naruto, along with Sasuke, in the ninth grade-- Sakura began-- and we were just like any other freshmen classmates. Well, Naruto and I were. Sasuke was a completely different story. He was intelligent, good-looking. Eventually, like every other girl I knew, I fell in love with him or so I thought. I later found out that Sasuke wanted nothing to do with me, so, with a heavy heart, I gave up. That's when Naruto stepped into the picture. There was just something about him…something comforting, something that I had never seen in him before that I liked. Through high school we had an 'off and on' relationship but since I was busy with preserving my future we didn't really have enough time to be together. So graduation day we called it quits, thinking that it would be the best for both of us."

"After that I went on with college. It wasn't until I graduated did Sasuke call me up and ask me to work for him. At first I was a little skeptical but I took the job anyway not knowing what would come along with the package. You see Hinata; people treat you different when you work for somebody like Sasuke. Women especially. Pretty soon, much to my amazement, I could hardly anywhere and not get whispered about. Jealously can do things to a person and who doesn't gossip? Soon there were rumors going around that I was with Naruto but having affairs with Sasuke. And it was hard, so hard that I asked Sasuke to fire me but he refused. He told me that he was satisfied with my work ethic and wouldn't fire me just because I asked him to. So I took it all and have been ever since."

Sakura took a sip of her water and sighed once again. "So here we are. You are married to Sasuke and I couldn't be any happier. But don't expect Sasuke to be an easy task. I, of all people, should know that. So be careful, Hinata. It wouldn't be right if you were to get hurt."

With that Sakura stopped talking and let Hinata digest all the information she had just given her. "I'm going to see what's taking so long, be right back." Sakura said while standing up and leaving.

Hinata stared behind her and instantly felt guilty for having any negative thoughts. She could now see that Sakura was nothing more than a regular human being that needed a real friend. And she wouldn't mind taking on the job, not at all. She was merely misunderstood that's all.

Sakura came back only moments later wit her food hot and ready. She sat down and stared at Hinata with a grin. "You can start eating now."

-------

"So what do you think about Naoto?" Hinata had been prepared for that question. She had even rehearsed what she would say. The reason why was because she knew if she was unprepared for the question she would end up saying something she didn't what to say.

"He's…different to say the least. He is quite the tease, though."

Sakura laughed. "That's the first I've heard anybody some something even slightly polite about him. Aside from that though, he is harmless. Sasuke would have his head if he did anything to you so don't worry about him."

Hinata nodded. "I'm sure he is harmless."

The sun was just starting set as they reached the house. Sakura had stopped in front of the entrance to drop Hinata off. The less walking the better she had said. As Hinata opened the door to get out Sakura stopped her.

"Friends,"

Hinata turned around and nodded reassuringly. "Of course," Stepping out she started to walk up the cemented stairs up to the door. Much to her surprise, the door was locked. She tried the door bell. After waiting for twenty-five minutes and nobody came to the door it became quite obvious that nobody was inside and she was locked out.

The night before was repeating itself! She was once again locked out from where she initially needed to be…and if that weren't enough she felt like a complete idiot. Who locked themselves out from somewhere twice?

Groaning she fell back onto the steps and put her head into her knees. Wishing that she had Neji's intelligence, she sighed. Why did she have to be so dense sometimes? Was it really that hard to remember to ask for a key?

"For me it obviously is…" She mumbled a loud.

"What obviously is?"

"That I can't remember to ask my own husband for a key to my _own_ house." She had been looking down so she didn't see who she was talking to and at the moment she was to busy scolding herself to care.

"I didn't know you had a sarcastic side."

She seemed to laugh. "I don't….its just that sometimes I say things I don't really mean…and…" It finally became apparent to her that she was talking to someone and she didn't know who. It was dark, she was alone, and talking to a complete stranger. Looking up sharply, out of instinct, she reached out and assumed a face would be there for her to slap.

Fortunately for her she got a glimpse of who she was talking to and she stopped herself. Sasuke stood before her. He looked down: an amused look etched across his striking features.

"Assuming that you thought I was someone else you would have attempted to slap me? I thought you were submissive rather than daring. If I had been someone else, your slapping me would have caused my doing something more drastic then I had originally planned."

Hinata glanced up at him and said sheepishly. "I'm sorry…"

Instead of replying he took a seat beside her. "I guess that just proves how much we don't know each other." Said he a few minutes after.

Hinata moved her bangs out of her face. "I guess it does…"

Things once again became quiet. The sun had set and the sounds of nightlife were slowly becoming apparent. Pretty soon the stars would come out and everything would become tranquil. If anything that was one thing she had noticed since she had been at the Uchiha Manor: it was a peaceful place.

"Let's start right now." He said finally. Standing up, he wiped himself off, reached into his pocket, and headed over to the main entrance.

Hinata tilted her head to one side affably. What did he mean? Standing up she too wiped her off and headed towards the door. Seeing that the door was unlocked she stepped in to find that Sasuke had turned on the lamps that were in the living room.

"Sit down, I'll be right back." He told her, while heading upstairs.

Hinata nodded and slowly made her way over to the couch. Taking a seat and crossing one leg over the other in a lady-like fashion, she mused about what Sasuke was talking about. "Let's start right now," Was what he said. What exactly did he mean? Unable to think of anything she waited patiently.

And she waited…and waited…and waited until she assumed that he had somehow forgotten. Clearing her throat, she got up and turned the lamp off. With effort she walked up the stairs and decided to go find Sasuke. Odd was what it was really…

The second she reached the top of the stairs she noticed that library door was open. With curiosity she ventured toward the door and slowly peeked inside. And there was Sasuke, subtly staring out of the large window looking out over the garden. It looked like he _had_ forgotten about her.

Not wanting to disturb him she quietly turned around to leave but his sudden calling of her name stopped her in her tracks. She once again peeked into the library and he gestured her over to where she was standing.

Unsure of what he wanted she walked over to where he was standing. He didn't look at her, or even acknowledge his mistake of not calling her. The only thing he said was soft and even a bit startling. Being completely honest she was a bit worried.

"The papers...their gone..." He paused.

Then he said something that made her bite her lip and look to the ground.

"I haven't been treating you like my wife, have I? I suppose I could start now but you see that will be quite difficult because their after me." Sasuke paused. "Or should I say their after us,"

Her head shot up and before she knew it she had been caught in his dark gaze.

And so she stood there wide eyed and totally oblivious to what was going on.

_Don't look away..._

------

**You know, I couldn't help but feel as if Sasuke was a little OOC in this chapter. I don't know…I'd like to know if you share the same opinion….**

**Please and thank you!**


End file.
